The Crest
by Sheankelor
Summary: Dumbledore only holds partial say in who the Head of House is. Severus Snape is nominated as the Head of Slytherin, but has to pass a final test. Can he? Does he work well with the other three Heads of House? And just what is The Crest?


_AN: This was first helped by the wonderful Yen, to whom I give much thanks. Then Su No Yu took it under wing as well and smoothed out even more rough edges. I also thank her from the bottom of my heart._

 _The Crest_

"I regret I will not get to witness Hogwarts' decision." Albus Dumbledore sighed as his Deputy set her tea cup down.

"It cannot be helped." Minerva stood slowly and ran a smoothing hand down her robe. "I will let you know if the castle decided to let him take the title when you return."

"Thank you, my dear."

 _R/G/H/S_

"Severus, come with us." Minerva gestured for the Head of House candidate to follow her and the other heads. The black eyes that watched her were uncertain, but he was doing as she said.

Filius fell in step with the Potions Master. "I don't know if the Headmaster mentioned it, but he only gets to suggest who is going to be the Heads of the Houses."

"No, he did not. Does the nomination need to go before the Board of Governors?" Severus knew he was not prepared for that. They didn't care for him since he had seemingly escaped the repercussions of his previous associations.

"Not the Board." Pomona smiled as they turned down another winding hallway. "The castle herself must decided. If she doesn't approve, then I fear Albus is going to have to find someone else for the position."

The three current Heads' eyes met. They knew how slim the pickings were for the Head of Slytherin; they might not be positive where Severus' loyalty lay, but they knew he was currently the only option. They stopped at a dead end that had the Hogwarts crest carved into the stones. Reaching out, Minerva touched her wand to the centre 'H' and four stones, each bearing the mark of one of the houses, and part of the 'H' pulled apart, creating an opening large enough to walk through single file.

Severus had seen this wall before, he had walked past it many times during his wanderings about the castle on his nightly duties. It was located as close to the middle of the castle as one could get, essentially it was the heart of Hogwarts. The crest carved into the wall had seemed appropriate for that reason. Now, he was curious as to what was through the opening.

Candles held in wall scones flared to life, illuminating the circular room. Severus knew they were not in a tower, but the room gave that impression. Hanging on the wall were several slumbering portraits. Running an assessing look over the painted people, he determined they were not the elusive Founders. Most of them seemed to be from the late 1200s to the 1600s, based on their style of dress. _'Of course I could be wrong, the Wizarding world is known for its... lack of change in their fashion.'_

A quick look at the ceiling showed it was a vaulted one, a cross vault whose groins – the stones that looked like arches - met over the centre of the space. On the floor was carved the Hogwarts crest, a large one that nearly filled the room. The 'H' in the centre of the crest was precisely under the junction of the groins.

Severus watched as the others moved to stand next to their house's section of the crest, and noticed the portraits blinking sleepily as they did. Without a moment's hesitation he moved to stand next to the Slytherin section. Minerva and Filius were on either side of him, and Pomona was across from him, on the other side of a carved 'H'.

The door closed behind them, and Severus could feel magic filling the space.

"Now, we are going to step into the crest, standing between the house symbol and the 'H' that links the four quarters together. Once there you shall state your name and the House you wish to be the Head of. If your section glows with the colour of the House, you are accepted as the Head of that House." Minerva glanced at Severus to make sure he understood the directions.

"I will begin." Walking into the Gryffindor crest, she stepped over the lion, making sure the hem of her robe was not even touching it when she stopped.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, and I am the Head of Gryffindor House."

Severus watched as the floor all about the Transfiguration Professor glowed red, the light discolouring the bottom of her robes.

Pomona stepped into position next. "I am Pomona Sprout, and I am the Head of Hufflepuff House."

A yellow light emanated from the stones.

Filius was next. "I am Filius Flitwick, and I am the Head of Ravenclaw House."

Severus watched as a rich blue filled the stones before shifting his attention to the crest before him. Drawing in a shallow, but settling breath, he stepped over the border and then over the snake. Positioning himself so he was facing the 'H', he spoke. "I am Severus Snape, and I am the Head of Slytherin House."

All four of them were surprised and relieved when the stones at his feet glowed green.

Severus noticed the smile curling Filius' lips, the warmth in Pomona's face, and the relief on Minerva's. Just as he was about to ask if there was anything else, the lines that framed the crest and separated the quarters began to fill, the gold colour starting from the outer edges and pooling in the square in the centre making the 'H' in the box stand out even more. One glance at the others' faces showed him that these softly glowing gold lines were not usual.

"A Crest!"

"I can't believe it. How long has it been?"

"At least two hundred years."

"How amazing."

Looking over at the last portrait that spoke, Severus addressed his question to him. "What is this Crest?"

The redhead pulled at his Elizabethan collar, his face full of excitement. "It's when the four candidates match their Houses perfectly..."

The first to speak – a blonde dressed in a peacock blue houppelande – jumped into the conversation. "The Centre is rising! Let her tell them."

Questions were forming in Severus' mind, but they were cut short as the centre of the crest started to rise out of the floor revealing a large colourless quartz crystal. A figure, a female figure dressed in the palest ivory, looked out of the stone, her brown eyes taking in the four professors standing around her. "A Crest, how wonderful. It has been a long time."

Minerva asked as the ageless woman spun about to see them all, "What is a Crest?"

The figure focused on Minerva. "The Crest is the shield of Hogwarts."A gentle smile curled her lips as she looked at the four of them. "It is composed of a representative of each Houses; one that fits the ideals of their House, the original ideals – not the mutated ones -" Her eyes rested on Severus before continuing "and they are all loyal to Hogwarts. That is one of the first requirement. Hogwarts must come first to them, before any other person or ideal. Only then will the Crest be formed."

Severus felt the other three staring at him. He knew they were uncertain about where he stood, and he honestly didn't blame them. It had been hard sometimes during the war to remember himself. That changed one night near the end of the war as he stumbled down the dungeon stairs after a meeting. This castle, her dungeons in particular, had sheltered him and offered him a haven he couldn't find anywhere else. The thought had stayed with him for days, being examined from every corner. Finally, he had silently sworn to protect all those that dwelt within those walls, to protect those walls themselves, using any means needed. His world had righted itself, and he had continued spying: not for Albus, not for Voldemort, but for Hogwarts.

"Do not doubt one another's loyalties. There is no way to fool the Crest. Others have tried. In the first several hundred years, many attempted, but none succeeded. The Founders made sure of it. Now, as the Crest has formed, you shall introduce yourselves once again – properly introduce yourselves. All your titles should be included."

Minerva shot a fast look at the other three before looking at the crystal. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor of Transfiguration, and the Head of the House of Gryffindor. I hold a Mastery of Transfiguration and I am a Journeyman in Magizoology."

Pomona spoke up when Minerva was finished. "I am Pomona Sprout, Professor of Herbology and Head of the House of Hufflepuff. I hold a Mastery in Herbology and am a Journeyman of Ancient Runes."

"I am Filius Flitwick, Professor of Charms and the Head of the House of Ravenclaw. I hold a Mastery in Charms, with a concentration in the Art of Dueling, Master Duelist, and a Mastery in Arithmancy." Filius looked over at Severus, wondering just what he was going to title himself as. None of them were sure if he held a Master in Defence Against Dark Arts, but Filius suspected that he did.

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly as he considered just how much he should reveal here. He was no longer a spy, or a Death Eater, so neither of those titles felt as if they were pertinent, but if the castle thought they were, then he would be wrong not to state them. Deciding those two things were no longer a defining characteristic, he opted to omit them. Minerva had not mentioned her position in the Order of the Phoenix so it should be okay.

"I am Severus Snape, Professor of Potions and the Head of the House of Slytherin. I hold a Mastery in Potions with a concentration in Astronomy and a Mastery in Defence Against Dark Arts with a concentration in Dark Arts." Severus waited to see if he would be called on leaving out the other titles.

The figure inside the crystal gave a small nod of acknowledgement to each one of them and the glow under their feet brightened, the light shooting out of the ground and surrounding them. As the light faded back to its original intensity, Severus noticed their robes had been transfigured. He was now wearing a green robe with silver stitching, and his other garments were also changed into those colours. Minerva's green robe was now red and gold. Filius and Pomona were also in their House colours.

"You are accepted as The Crest of Hogwarts. You are her defenders. Ravenclaw will watch the sky; Gryffindor will guard the gates and boarders; Hufflepuff will watch the grounds, lake and forest; Slytherin will guard the shadows. All will keep the students and the castle itself safe. Now you must sit and talk. No distrust can remain inside the Crest."

The sound of stones moving caused all four of them to look about. The animals in the crest were rising out of the floor, their shapes changing slightly to become chairs.

The silver snake behind Severus wrapped its coils into a seat of the chair, with the top layer coil lifting itself up into arm rests. The rest of the snake formed the backrest, its body shifting from side to side, and its head looking towards the centre of the crest.

Severus pushed away the thought that the Dark Lord would love to have a throne like his snake chair, and concentrated on the fact that Filius' chair gave a new meaning to a wing-backed chair. The eagle had risen from the ground, its wings ending in the top of their up-sweep to become the back of the chair. Its body was lowered to a height that was comfortable for the diminutive Charms Master, and its head was also facing the centre.

Turning slightly, Severus blinked. The rampant lion, as the Gryffindor lion was normally depicted on the crest, had settled on the floor becoming a couchant lion – lying down, with its head raised. Its tail was curled near one back haunch before it speared up near the middle of the creature's back, the tufts on it creating a back rest. Its face was also looking towards the centre of the crest.

Wondering how the badger would become a chair, Severus looked over to where Pomona had been standing. The black and white creature stood on all four paws, its tail swished in such a manner that it became a comfortable chair back, and Severus not surprised it was looking towards the centre as well.

The woman in the crystal drew his attention back to her as she spoke. "Sit, you have much to discuss. There is too much distrust between the members of this Crest, you must have confidence in yourselves and each other. If not, this Crest will be weak."

The quartz sank back into the ground, leaving the four Heads looking at each other across the glowing stones.

Severus leaned back against the snake's underside, knowing the head was above his, looking at his fellow professors. "Ask, I know you have questions. I will do my best to answer. I only ask that the answers do not leave this room."

The others nodded.

Minerva started. "Why do you treat Gryffindor so poorly? Is it because of the Marauders?"

"No, though the thought of them makes it easier." He smirked at the surprised look on her face. "They might have … ruined my school years, but they do not dictate my life. I can see them for what they are – brats who did not accept people who were different from them. Of course it took me dealing with others who were the same, and in some instances just as deadly, to see what it was. At that moment, I realized I was becoming what I despised. No, I do not treat Gryffindors differently because of them. I do so because Albus is positive that the Dark Lord is coming back, and I may need to step back into his fold to continue spying. Both Albus and the Dark Lord will be looking at how I behaved over the years."

Filius grinned. "This is all an act? You are pretending to be this dark person that you show the students?"

"Remember him as a student." Pomona shook her head slightly. "The only thing that is an act is how poorly he treats the Gryffindors. Don't expect sunshine and roses, he will always be acerbic, but we can work with that."

"Yes, we can." Minerva frowned slightly at the Herbology professor. "I know Hufflepuffs are not duffers, so why do you do nothing to combat that image?"

"No need to. Hufflepuffs will make their mark outside of the school. If you underestimate them here, they have a greater chance of achievement without you noticing later."

Severus grinned slightly. "Sounds almost Slytherin of you."

"We do live in close proximity to them."

Severus turned towards Minerva. "Why did you not stop or punish the Marauders?" He looked at the other two as he continued. "Why did you all let them bully another student?"

"I have no excuse, Severus." Minerva lowed her head, her eyes focused on her section of the crest.

"Nor do I."

"Or I." Flitwick's answer came out after Sprout's. "I can only assure you that we looked at what we did and knew we could not allow that type of behaviour to perpetuate inside the school again."

 _R/G/H/S_

Severus hung the green and silver robes in the back of his wardrobe, his fingers caressing the silken material. He has expected them to turn back to normal when the Crest meeting was over, but instead he was able to keep this symbol of belonging.

' _Minerva, Filius, and Pomona looked shocked as well.'_

They had spent over three hours in that room airing and ironing out their differences. At one point, he had tried to leave the conversation only to find he could not pass over the golden edge of the crest. The other three's eyes had widened as he settled back down on his serpent chair. They had talked and talked until there was nothing left to say and they could walk out of the crest.

' _I wonder if Albus knows about this.'_

Pulling on a clean robe, he headed for his potions lab. He had a long evening of brewing to do before the sun rose. He would learn later this week if Albus knew what happened.

 _R/G/H/S_

 _The summer before Potter's first year …_

Severus met the other three outside the Crest room. He had learned that they had to be accepted by the castle annually for their position. Each year, he worried the Crest would reject him, but this year was worse than normal. He was going to have to act blatantly cruel to one of the students, and that was sure to be against Hogwarts wishes. He was afraid of losing the other three Heads' trust. A trust that was hard earned and well founded.

That first year, when he had walked into the Great Hall after Albus had returned, he discovered the Headmaster only knew that he was accepted as the Head of Slytherin. Not one word was mentioned about the Crest. Over that school year, all four of the Heads learned that not one of their secrets slipped from the others, but the knowledge – the understanding – that stemmed from that long conversation had helped them through the year. Severus knew why Minerva disliked smiling at the students, and why she was terse with them. She understood why he took points like they were treats for him. Filius had taken to popping by to discuss Charms as it had come out at one point that he enjoyed creating spells. Pomona didn't complain as he walked her greenhouses as she has done during the first several years he spent teaching.

Minerva touched the 'H' and the door opened. It closed as the last of them crossed the threshold. The pattern, one he had learned the first time, began.

Minerva stepped into the Gryffindor section, declared herself, and the crest glowed. Pomona and then Filius followed suit, each of their section glowing their respective colours.

Locking his anxiety away, Severus walked into the Slytherin section. Forcing his fingers to remain loose, he spoke clearly. "I am Severus Snape, Head of the Slytherin House."

He waited with bated breath, praying Hogwarts would understand, would accept that he had to do this to protect her and the other students. As the stones glowed green beneath his feet, relief coursed through him. He then turned his eyes to the border. Would they still be accepted as a Crest? If they were or were not, he knew he would be having a long conversation with the other three.

The edges glowed like molten gold and flowed between the individual quarters of the crest. When the light ended surrounding the centre square, they all waited to see if the quartz would rise from the floor. Every so often it would and the lady would talk to them. This year it did not rise. Instead, their chairs rose out of the floor.

Settling onto the coils of the silver snake, Severus decided to start this year. "I am going to have to be exceedingly cruel to Potter."

"Why?" Minerva rested a hand on the lion's head as she frowned at the Potions Master. "Surely, you can continue the way that you've been going."

Filius shook his head. "Because Potter was the one that defeated You-know-who. That and because we have more Death Eater children here this year than ever."

Compressing her lips together, Minerva nodded. "And the Stone is here as well. All of those together – I can accept that. But, Severus, try not to destroy him."

"Destroy him? Surely he has a better sense of self-worth than I can decimate easily."

"Those muggles were of the worst sort. I have worried about him since we left him with Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Severus refused to blanch when he heard who Potter was living with. "I will do my best. Now, how will we handle the Stone being here?"

"The Stone is not my biggest concern, it is the three-headed dog. That thing is a menace and could endanger the children." Pomona looked at the other three to determine their opinion.

"We shall have to make sure no-one goes up there, and if something untoward happens, one of us must check on the dog." Minerva glanced at her fellow Crest members, pleased to see they agreed with her.

"I will do it." Severus spoke quietly as he leaned back against the snake. "It is the least I can do since I have to act worse than normal."

 _R/G/H/S_

 _The summer before Potter's second year:_

"Severus, are you sure you are doing all right? I mean, You-Know-Who was here all last school year." Pomona rested her hand on the badger's head as she leaned forward to see her fellow head of house better.

"I am fine. It is Potter I am worried about. He was the one that was hurt by the wraith." Severus was warmed by her concern, but didn't show it.

"I'll keep a closer eye on him," said Minerva before she looked over at Filius. "What can you tell us about this year's Defence Professor? I hear he was a Ravenclaw as well."

"Lockhart was sorted into my House, but … I don't know how he will be as a professor. I just can't see him accomplishing everything his books say he did." Filius shook his head slightly before continuing. "I could be wrong though. I hope I am wrong, after the disaster with Quirrell last year. Ravenclaw is going to get a bad name if this keeps up."

"It should be fine." Pomona smiled at the worried professor. "It doesn't matter if they are both Ravenclaws and are poor professors. We know that one or five from a house do not define the entire group."

 _R/G/H/S_

 _The summer before Potter's third year:_

Minerva was relieved when Severus' quarter glowed green. Yes, she knew he was the best choice for the Head of Slytherin, but with Remus' return, she was slightly concerned his ire would win out. Especially with the concern over Black's escape.

Once again the crystal did not rise, and Minerva tried not to sigh. It wasn't like they really needed advice. They had been doing this long enough that they could handle things.

As the Crest's edges filled with gold and their chairs rose from the ground, she noticed she was not the only one relieved.

"A werewolf? He hired a werewolf?" Filius pressed his lips together in an attempt to not growl out his displeasure, making his words sound strained and clipped.

"And we have Dementors lurking about. My students have to go the greenhouses. I know, we have been assured they won't come onto the grounds, but it still makes me anxious."

"The Dementors are out of our control." Minerva looked at the other three. "They are out of Albus' control as well. The Ministry is forcing them on us, so there is no choice here. We just have to protect the school to the best of our ability."

"Don't worry too much about Lupin. I will be making him the Wolfsbane Potion every month and hand delivering it to him." Severus leaned forward slightly, making eye contact with Minerva. "I am more concerned with his friendship with Black. Yes, the man's mind knows Black is a traitor, but I am not certain if his heart will let him accept that. They were a close knit group, and Lupin might be willing to trust Black if he says he is innocent."

Green eyes widened. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

Filius and Pomona nodded. Filius spoke, his fingers caressing the head of the eagle he was sitting on. "We all will. Lupin and the Dementors."

"And Potter." Minerva added the last bit, her tone reflecting all of their worries.

"How is Albus proposing to handle Lupin's monthly illness?" Severus leaned back and steepled his fingers, waiting on Minerva to answer – hoping she knew.

"Albus said we all would be covering those classes."

"Will the students be informed of what is teaching them?"

Filius' eyes widened at Severus' question. "You think they should?"

Severus nodded. "That way they will know not to hunt the man out when he is indisposed."

"Would you want them all to know you were once a Death Eater?" asked Pomona.

Severus quirked a slight grin. "If they wanted to, they could find that out easily. But to answer your question, I would _ **if**_ once a month I lost my sanity and went on a murderous rampage if I spotted them. It would be the best way to ensure their safety."

Filius tips his head slightly to one side as he considered the younger man. He could see Severus doing that. "Since we are forbidden from telling the students out right, why don't you take it upon yourself to teach his classes about werewolves. At the very least Potter's class – he does seem to attract trouble."

 _R/G/H/S_

 _Summer before Potter's fourth year:_

"Really, the Dark Mark in the sky over the World Cup Grounds, and we still have to go through with the Triwizard Tournament? What are the Ministry and Dumbledore thinking?" Pomona glared at the 'H' in the centre of the floor between them. They'd grown used to managing the dangerousness of the past three years without advice, but this time she couldn't help but wish for some.

"Contracts. Legally binding contracts," said Filius as he looked over at Severus. The brooding look on the ex-Death Eater was not making him happy. "You are going to be more on edge this year, aren't you, Severus?"

Severus looked at the three he had come to trust and nodded. There were no secrets allowed here. "I am worried about how Moody is going to act – we all know he does not care for me. Karkaroff will also be here. He's another one we need to keep an eye on."

"Not to mention the visiting students." Minerva let out a tired sigh. "I know they are not Hogwarts students, but they will be here on the castle grounds. That means they are under the protection of the Crest as well."

"We should meet up more than once a year. At least for this year. There are so many things that might happen that we need the protection of the Crest to discuss."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Pomona. "You think we should meet here, in this room, while there are students and other professors walking about?"

"No, but if it is declared a Crest meeting, we should ward the room we are meeting in so it is protected from prying eyes and ears. All prying eyes and ears. I don't think the portraits would gossip about what we are discussing, but I can't bring myself to trust them as much as I do the ones in this room."

Filius leaned back against the wings of his chair. "We do not need these chairs, or this symbol on the floor to trust each other. We've proven that."

"To arrange a Crest meeting, then we just need to ask for it by name. No one else would have a clue, but we should try to make sure there are no people within hearing range." Minerva smiled at Severus' expression. "Not everything needs to be code words and have guessed clues."

"I know." Severus watched as disbelief filled her face. "I can agree with you on occasion, Minerva."

Chuckling, Filius shook his head. "You only do it in here, so she has every right to look shocked."

 _R/G/H/S_

 _Summer before Potter's fifth year:_

Severus was not surprised when the Crest formed this time. At the end of last year a weight had fallen off his shoulders. He was a free man. Voldemort was no more – he had died in the graveyard.

"Filius, Minerva, Pomona – thank you." Severus sank onto his seat, for once the snake not making him think of the Dark Lord even briefly.

"If you are thanking us, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Minerva leaned forward, her gaze pinning the Potions Master to his seat.

Severus noticed Pomona and Filius were giving him the same look. He stared at the golden lines between them as he answered. "All I can say is the exorcist charm that we developed together worked. Albus has oathbound me not to reveal anything else."

Glancing up, he saw disgruntled but accepting expressions on the other three's faces.

"One day..." Filius sighed and dismissed the rest of his comment. "So, this year, what do we have to worry about?"

Minerva grinned. "The Defence Professor as usual."

"Moody is getting on my last nerve, you mean. I might just have to spike his flask." Severus relaxed as the other three grinned at him. "Even if it was Barty Crouch, Jr last year, he acted enough like Moody to annoy me."

"Go right ahead, Severus. We might just help you if he starts in on you. Last year was bad enough. You've proven yourself not to be a follower of Voldemort, Moody should leave you alone." Pomona leaned back as she spoke, relaxing as well.

"And with all four of us trying to get him to back off, he had better listen."

Severus smiled at Minerva's statement. As the others nodded in agreement, he was glad to have their support.


End file.
